


And Down We Go

by Vendetta23



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, And have wild sex, BDSM, Bladder Control, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Kylo Ren, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub, Healthy Relationships, Hux is so nice, Kylo is so nice, Loss of Control, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay, Pee, Piss, Power Play, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, They love and respect each other, Top Armitage Hux, Watersports, Wetting, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta23/pseuds/Vendetta23
Summary: “I need to go to the toilet” Kylo murmured, shaking his left leg up and down.“It’s the door right in front of you” Hux said, his back still turned to Kylo, still fumbling around his cabinet, picking and choosing things Kylo couldn’t see. There was silence for a moment, and then something clicked in Hux’s head “But you didn’t forget where the bathroom was, did you?”





	And Down We Go

“Come in” Hux said after hearing the subtle knock on the metal door to his quarters, it slid open by the command of his voice and Kylo took a step in, mask under his elbow, untidy jet black hair over his dark eyes.

“Did I take it too far today?” the door closed behind him, he watched Hux carefully, wondering why he still had his back turned on him. A knot on his throat rendered the last words a mere whisper.

“No, it was perfect” Hux finally turned to him and Kylo took a deep and relieved breath “My face must have been a millimeter away from the floor when you stopped it, I have not a scratch and still everyone thought you were teaching me a lesson”

“Snoke looked impressed” Kylo laid his helmet on the table next to the door, over some very impressive papers containing formulas and carefully drawn schematics “Still planning on galaxy domination, I see. I am just glad I didn’t break your nose”

“I am fine” Hux dismissed the first part of Kylo’s comment.

“That’s good to hear” Kylo gave Hux a shy smile and sat on the bed, sliding his fingers through the soft fabric of the sheets.

“I prepared something special for tonight, something you’ve been asking for quite some time” Hux took off his heavy leather coat and folded it on top of the chair beside him “I couldn’t even consider doing it before, it was too soon for you”

“It has been months already” Kylo was biting down his lip, eager, running his gloved fingers through his dark hair “You are too cautious”

“You know what I think, it is better to be cautious than to push you to a limit you are in no shape to cross”

“I have crossed many limits, Hux”

“Yes, and that’s why you needed a rest” he pushed red locks of his hair away from his eyes and walked up to Kylo “I could never forgive myself if I put you through a situation you didn’t ask for”

“I know” Kylo looked up towards Hux, now grabbing him by the waist and trying to pull him closer “That is why I keep coming here every night”

Hux bent over Kylo and wrapped the other man’s hair on his gloved hands, pulling it and making Kylo’s head tilt back, exposing his neck.

“Thank you for keeping coming back” Hux proceeded to give many tender kisses on Kylo’s neck and jaw while the other man kept his eyes closed and exhaled heavily though an open mouth. Kylo wanted to bring Hux closer, either by the strength of his arms or the Force, he could do that, but that wasn’t usually how they started their nights. Kylo usually kept his hands to himself, letting Hux take it all, but never more than Kylo could or wanted to give.

“You spoke of something special tonight” Kylo purred on Hux’s ear.

“Oh, did I?” teased Hux, a smile appearing on the corner of his mouth.

“Plase, don’t do this to me” Kylo pressed his lips against the other man’s “I haven’t touched myself yesterday, just like you asked me too. Now I think I deserve something back”

“And what do you think you deserve?” Hux held Kylo’s wrists down against the mattress.

“You know I don’t think I deserve much” his breathing was heavy, he stared intensely at Hux right above him “I need you to tell me _what_ I deserve, please”

“No, Kylo, only you can tell me what you need” Hux backed away and Kylo threw himself on the mattress in frustration. Hux walked towards his cabinet as if Kylo weren’t there.

“Are those drawings of Phasma’s armor custom fabricated for you?” Kylo frowned at the posters glued on the ceiling.

“Don’t change the subject” Hux snapped and Kylo gave a little chuck before falling into a deadly silence. He pressed his fingers against his forehead, felling the urge to destroy some very precious ship equipment with his lightsaber.

“I need to go to the toilet” Kylo murmured, shaking his left leg up and down.

“It’s the door right in front of you” Hux said, his back still turned to Kylo, still fumbling around his cabinet, picking and choosing things Kylo couldn’t see. There was silence for a moment, and then something clicked in Hux’s head “But you didn’t forget where the bathroom was, did you?”

“No” Kylo’s voice was a faint whisper, but still loaded with the energy of desire “I didn’t”

Hux turned to him, slowly.

“And do you wanna see where that goes?”

Kylo asserted with his very red face, and Hux proceeded to take off his gloves, smiling.

“Thank you for telling me what you need” it wasn’t that Kylo expected Hux to judge, but he was taken aback with how at ease his voice sounded, as if they were merely discussing the formation of the stars outside the thick glasses. Kylo felt the heat in his neck and face subsiding as he watched Hux walk up to him once more, gloves dangling from one of his hands, reaching for Kylo’s face and caressing his cheek with the other hand. Both their skins weren’t warm, but that didn’t make their touch less inviting.  

They resumed their previous position, Hux let his gloves fall at the floor – a careless and unplanned act he could only do when focused on Kylo – and mounted on the other man, pinning his hands tenderly against the mattress.

“Keep your hands right here for me, ok?” Hux let go of Kylo’s wrists, who obeyed him promptly without hesitation while watching his lover go down on his body, kissing every part of it on his way to take off his pants. Kylo didn’t have to take anything Hux told him to do, and he quite enjoyed being a brat in front of the whole crew so no one would suspect they were together, he was stronger than Hux, without mentioning Force-sensitive. But Kylo wouldn’t do anything, he wasn’t capable of, and such was the state of mind in which Hux let him. And Kylo loved every minute of it.

“Why can’t I also enjoy the view?” Kylo complained as his pants were taken off by Hux, who remained fully clothed.

“Because tonight I want you to be as vulnerable as I can get you, and yet as relaxed as you can. Is that ok with you?” Hux bit the insides of Kylo’s thighs, making the other man arch his back and nod his head vigorously. He threw the other man’s boots on the other corner of the room and pulled the pants down through his feet. Then, Hux spread Kylo’s legs open even further, and licked the area around his anus in circles drawn at a very slow pace “You will tell me if you feel the need to stop, right?” Hux took a deep breath before going down again, this time sucking Kylo’s balls. He then mounted on Kylo again, unzipping his tunic while the man was still shaking below him. “Kylo, I need verbal confirmation that you will tell me to stop”

“I never needed to tell you to stop” Kylo shot back impatiently while twisting himself to get rid of his tunic and returning his hands to where they were as quickly as he could.

“Yes, but maybe you…”

“Yes, I will tell you, Hux” he moved his hands to cup Hux’s face between them, looking him right in the eye, reassuring. Then his hands were back above his head, and Hux was grabbing him by the neck with one hand and stroking down his cock with the other.

“Hux, can you not put your knee on my bladder?”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that” motherfucker. It was intentional. The muscles of his thighs contracted, preventing him from having an accident, adding up to the thrill of being pleasured and dominated at the same time “Close your eyes” Kylo did as he was told, and Hux put more pressure on the other man’s bladder and neck. There wasn’t sufficient pressure on his neck to cut off his bloodstream, just enough so Hux could help him get on the desired state of mind. Kylo’s hands, above his head, were twitching, wanting to grab, to feel, to scratch. “Are you having problems with your hands? Are they…” he whispered right in Kylo’s ear “Eager?”

“Yes” Kylo frowned, moving his hands a little up and down. It wasn’t that he was lacking control, it was just for show, he wanted to be tied up.

“I have something just for that” Hux got up and Kylo heard his steps distancing themselves only to return in a couple of seconds, the relief of having no weight on his bladder made his penis twitch. In no time, Hux was securing Kylo’s hands together to the headboard with leather straps as he had done many times before. With his head laid on Hux’s tender pillows, Kylo tug at his bindings, moaning under his breath, and he knew they were tight and strong.

“Fuck, Hux” Kylo said as the other man went down on him once again, just to suck his cock and stick his tongue on his anus. He did everything slowly and intensely, his tongue fought for space inside Kylo, massaging the walls of his rectum, his hand went up and down the other man’s penis, already leaking. Occasionally, Hux raised his head to see the strained muscles of Kylo’s arms “fighting” against the bonds, his lips trembling and his teeth clenching. Hux, on his knees on the floor by the bed, his torso laid on the mattress, hands opening Ren’s legs up, felt as if he were before an altar of the Old Stories. As Kylo opened up more and more to him his anus relaxed, letting his tongue explore deeper, and Hux was sure he stood before something sacred.

“Are you picking?” Hux gave a wicked smile “Are your eyes shut?”

“Yes, they are” Kylo said the truth, and while he was being honest… “But I want the feeling of the fabric over my eyes” he wanted not to be able to see even if he wanted too. Step by step, relinquishing control.

Hux walked over to his cabinet, and this time he brought some extra things with him, things Kylo could not distinguish, but made a heavy metallic sound when placed on the floor by the bed. He felt the mattress sinking where Hux sat right next to him, he could point exactly where his lover was and what his movements were, years of training on the Force taught him that, but when he raised his head so Hux could tie the heavy black fabric around his head, he was genuinely blind. He didn’t need to see, so he shut everything out, blocked the Force, he didn’t _want_ to see.

Now one finger went up Kylo’s ass while dripping saliva, and Hux pressed his other hand on Kylo’s bladder. Two fingers then, and the pressure grew stronger.

“I don’t know how long I can last” Kylo licked his lips, sensing the salty taste of sweat on his skin. He was involuntarily trying to close his legs to hold on for more time. “Don’t close your legs” Hux laid a palm on Kylo’s right thigh, tracing a finger all the way down to his knee, making the man tremble from the tickling sensation “I know you can take one more thing, my surprise for you, you’ve been asking for this for a long time” Kylo stopped dead. _Finally_.

Hux helped Kylo to turn around, laying down on his belly. The straps on his wrists twisted but stayed firm. The pressure on his bladder grew much stronger, and Kylo found himself pressing his thighs together. Hux gently, but firmly, pulled them apart and strapped each one of Kylo’s ankles on one point of a heavy metal bar. Kylo was shaking, rubbing his hard penis on the mattress and muttering something incomprehensible.

“Are you ok? Do I keep going?” Hux laid a hand at the small of the other man’s back.

“Yes” he hisses against the sheets, drooling a bit from the corners of his mouth, breathing heavily.

“Do you think you can take ten? It’s your fist time” Hux said, taking a heavy plastic paddle from the floor beside the bed.

“Don’t go easy on me” Kylo begs.

“I won’t” Hux positions himself behind Kylo, he lifts the paddle, and strikes with reasonable strength at Kylo’s ass. Kylo groans, his jaw tightens.

“Harder, please” Hux then strikes one more time, with more strength.

“Count for me”

“ _Fuck._ Two.” Kylo takes a deep breath, waiting for the third. It comes down harder than the previous one, cutting through the air. He could feel his left butt cheek catching fire, his bladder was painfully pressed against the mattress, and an accident could happen at any minute now. He tried to press his thighs together but they were held securely by the metal bar. “Three” he didn’t have time to think before the next one came down on his right butt cheek. “Four” he groaned.

“I wonder how do you sound like this” Hux put his hand under Kylo’s head and covered his mouth as he hit the paddle once more on the man’s ass. The muffled and desperate cry made Hux even harder than he already was. “You sound beautiful” he said as he took his hand away, pulling Kylo’s black hair back with it. Kylo would blush, but every drop of blood he had was either on his penis or on his swollen butt cheeks. “Let me count the last one for you, five” and he smacked Kylo again.

“Six” the other man muttered, his voice shaking.

“After the tenth one, you can relief yourself if you want”

“Hux…” Kylo was ashamed to even consider the possibility he so much wanted.

“Shh, don’t talk, only if you want it” he kneeled down and kissed Kylo’s red butt cheeks, they were so sensitive Kylo felt an electric shock running through his body. Once again the paddle sang its song.

“Seven” he wondered if he was bleeding, but dismissed that thought for Hux certainly would have said something “Hux…”

“Yes?” Hux stopped the paddle midair.

“Can I come?” his voice was strained, he kept rubbing his penis up and down the mattress “ _Fuck_. I want so much to come”

“After the tenth one” Hux’s voice was deep and reassuring in Kylo’s ears “Can you keep counting?” Kylo had to put his mind together again, through the pain and the incontrollable pleasure, and find his way back to his voice.

“Yes” he said hoarsely.  

“Good, you are being so good” Hux descended the paddle through the air again with even more strength.

“Eight” Kylo sobbed, a tear being absorbed by the black fabric around his eyes. He was so close to come he stopped rubbing his dick on the mattress for an instant, afraid that it would come before his spanking was complete. But that was when Hux inserted two fingers on his anus, going in and out fast while bending them to hit his prostate. Kylo buried his face on the sheets, tugging at his bindings on his wrists and ankles to feel more and more pleasure. A loud slap echoed again.

“Nine” he cried.

“Almost there” Hux said calmly while putting two fingers on Kylo’s ass again and licking the skin between the anus and his balls. He got up again after a few moments.

“ _Ten_ ” Kylo howled, pressing his dick hard against the mattress, feeling Hux fucking him once more from behind with his fingers. All his muscles contracted while he was coming, his hair, drenched in sweat, fell down on his face right before Hux grabbed it and pulled it back. He then began to give little bites on Kylo’s exposed neck while he was still finishing coming, his belly on the mattress grew hot at the sticky white liquid. But that wasn’t the only reason the hot feeling was spreading. After all his muscles relaxed, Kylo realized he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he tried shaking the metal bar to which his ankles were tied to see if he could prevent that from happening. But he was too weak, and Hux’s caressing on his hair was too soothing. After his bladder was empty he felt a calm he never felt before, but only until he began to worry what the expression on Hux’s face was.

“Sorry” Kylo said, his face still held by Hux who was running his fingers through his hair.

“For what? I told you you could do it if you wanted. Did you want to do it?” Hux’s voice was reassuring.

“Yeah” Kylo kissed Hux’s palm.

“Then there is nothing wrong with it. Thank you for sharing that with me” Kylo blushed.

“What you can’t share anymore it’s those sheets” Kylo gave a nervous laugh as Hux put his thigh under his head so he could lay on his lap.

“Well, I wanted to get softer ones anyway”

“You can’t go softer than this” Kylo began to get self-conscious about the slight odor coming from below him.  

“Yes, you can. Let’s get you to a nice and warm shower, ok?”

“Hux?”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“Yes, I know” Hux smiled at his own silly joke “I love you too”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Darkness rises and kink to meet it.


End file.
